


15 reasons to make out with someone

by acornsandarrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, idk man i d k, lots of kisses obviously, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I feel like the title is pretty self-explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 reasons to make out with someone

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my friend @the-worst-possible-thing.tumblr.com

  
1\. It’s dark in the club and the strobe lights occasionally pass over him in red and orange and blue and it illuminates his pale hair and reflects off his aviator glasses and you wonder briefly why he’s wearing them in a place like this when you’re kissing him and you decide you don’t really care.

2\. “Oh man I don’t even know how many movies he’s starred in now, it’s probably close to 20? Or is that too many I know he was in that recent animmph”

3\. Maybe he uses some special type of cinnamon shampoo or something? Or maybe the apple juice he drinks is exuding from his pores or something because he smells kind of like an apple pie wow you’re hungry but not for food you’re hungry for DAVE and

4\. You can’t count the amount of times you’ve doubted yourself and him and your relationship and his feelings so instead of counting you pin him against a wall and smash your faces together in the most un-romantic way possible but he smiles against your mouth and you know you’re ok.   

5\. “Man I haven’t kissed anyone in waay too long!” “Maybe it’s because your breath smells like your insides are made of gushers” “Who even said gushers smell bad? Come on kiss me” “I don’t know man can you handle my amazing make out abilities?” “Facebook status: Dave is a Nerd who is afraid of kissing guys” “Who even uses facebook anymore” “Daaavvee!” “Fine but you better prepare yourself”  

6\. One day every kid in the world is going to know his name. He’ll be the hero of their storybooks, their imaginary games, the role model every person adores. He grins at you, readjusting his hammer and you hook an arm around his neck. Maybe one day you’ll have to share him with the world, but that’s not today. 

7\. He’s standing in front of his brother’s rusty ford, fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie. You’ve both said your goodbyes so there’s really only one thing left to do. You have to get up on tip toes and even still you barely make contact but as you watch the dust settle you agree that it was the best you could ask for.

8\. You’re really going to hate yourself after this, you think, biting into the soft skin of his neck while the phone in your pocket vibrates with multiple updates about how your ex’s date is going.

9\. God bless spin the bottle, you think, watching as Dave Strider leans into you. His hand grasps at the back of your neck and of all the wolf whistles and laughter, the loudest comes from 15 year old you, sitting across the room and grinning so hard you fear his face will break.

10\. You lean against the wall, the pinnacle of cool watching as the guy opposite you laughs at something the five vodka shots you ingested said. He looks up at you, his face flushed and his eyes bright and you shrug and cup his cheek

11\. You’ve never realised how kissable his lips are, or how soft his hair looks, how perfectly his body would fit, flush against yours. You think you might have to look into this, for science.

12\. You’re feeling vulnerable and desperate, which is an unsettling combination for you. John is looking at you strangely and before you know what you’re doing his shirt is hitched up around his chest and you’re trying to fill up some hole inside your chest with each breath you steal from him. 

13\. “I guess of all the movies in the world, Con Air isn’t the worst ever”

14\. You’ve never kissed anyone in your entire life. “Of course I’ll teach you how to kiss for the ladies Egbert, master kisser over here. You may as well just not even kiss anyone else because after I get my mack on you won’t find anyone else who compares”

15\. He’s wearing a stupid adorable ironic hair clip and his sunglasses are perched on top of his head and you’re noticing all the tiny details about him that you never picked up on before like the fact that his nails are bitten and the veins in his arms stand out against the pale freckled skin and he has two more earrings in his right ear than his left which has three more than you ever noticed and you kiss him for a little while longer than you intended because you’re trembling and you want him to stay forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> re: take me to a diner in the middle of nowhere im making it a multi chapter fic!!!!!!!!!! whoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! itll be updated soon like tomorrow or monday mayb so just be patient ok friends


End file.
